


Eroi per forza

by fioredargento



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioredargento/pseuds/fioredargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel è fuori da un cinema a Los Angeles, e fissa con disprezzo il manifesto, e l'uomo che, senza saperlo, ha sprofondato nell'imbarazzo la sua tranquilla esistenza di vampiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eroi per forza

Eroi per forza

 

Angel, cupo, fissava il manifesto, su cui la pioggia, ormai rada, disegnava piccole striature scure, trasformando l'azzurro in blu, e conferendo un aspetto ancor più misterioso alla grande immagine, nata per colpire la fantasia della gente.  
Dallo sfondo, riprodotto in pochi, suggestivi colori, un uomo lo guardava, e lui sapeva che era il suo nemico.  
Studiò il suo volto, l'espressione magnetica dei suoi occhi, il modo in chi sfidava le ombre, stagliandosi contro le luci di una città sfolgorante e terribile insieme.  
In tutta la sua vita, in tutti i suoi 250 anni trascorsi in balia di Angelus prima e nel tentativo costante di espiare per i suoi delitti poi, non aveva mai provato un tale sentimento di rabbia, di irritazione e di ripulsa insieme.  
Detestava il bastardo in quella foto, e odiava se stesso perché si trattava di un sentimento completamente irrazionale ed ingiusto, perché lo sapeva e nonostante ciò pensava seriamente che se avesse potuto avrebbe stretto volentieri le mani attorno al suo collo. Anche se era un essere umano.  
Il suo... e quello di qualcun altro...  
\- Potevi almeno aspettare che finisse!- esclamò Cordelia alle sue spalle, con un tono di voce che gli fece rimpiangere di non essersene direttamente tornato a casa.- Gli attori dopo la proiezione hanno cominciato a firmare autografi! -  
\- Meglio che non ci sia stato - Tagliò corto lui.- Non avrei sopportato di trovarmi in mezzo a quella massa di idioti!-  
\- Oh, andiamo!- Sbuffò Cordelia, prendendolo per il braccio. - Adesso parli come Spike !?  
Che ne è del mio vampiro favorito, votato al tormento e all'autoflaggelazione ma non privo di senso dell'umorismo? -  
\- Te lo sei giocato quando mi hai trascinato in quel cinema, e francamente debbo ancora capire come ci sei riuscita!-  
Cordelia alzò il braccio, avvicinandogli alla faccia il polso e la mano fasciate, appena celate della manica trasparente dell'abito da sera.  
\- Usando l'infallibile tecnica del ricatto psicologico!  
Io mi faccio male per aiutare te, tu mi segui ovunque come un cagnolino!-  
\- Mm...-  
\- E smettila di mugugnare! Ci guardano tutti!  
Dai, c'è più jet set qui che in dieci insulsi party sulle colline! E' un 'occasione favolosa per me!  
E poi avevamo i biglietti omaggio!  
Omaggio, capisci! Io non avrei mai potuto venirci nemmeno dando fondo al conto in banca!  
Volevi che rinunciassi dopo che Xander è stato così gentile da...-  
\- non nominare Xander!- Sbottò Angel, liberandosi con decisione dalla sua stretta.- E spera che non lo incontri finché non avrò smaltito la rabbia, o ti giuro che quello che ho guadagnato in questi anni lo perdo in un minuto!-  
\- Grrrr! Che paura!  
E' da quando è cominciata questa storia che dici di voler tagliare la testa a Xander, ma che mi  
Risulti è ancora saldamente al suo posto!-  
Angel sollevò gli occhi, rifiutandosi di guardarla.  
\- non mi è mai capitata l'occasione giusta...-  
\- Ah, ah, certo.  
Vorrei capire poi che cosa hai da sbraitare tanto!?  
Ti è venuta la logorrea tutta una volta?  
Che avrà fatto di tanto grave?  
Ha ammazzato qualcuno?  
Ha dato fuoco a un condominio?  
Ha recitato un incantesimo che ci ha trasformati tutti in ranocchi?  
Per la miseria, Angel, ha fatto del cinema!-  
\- Cordelia!- Esclamò lui spazientito, allungando la mano verso l'enorme manifesto.- ha venduto la mia storia alla Warner Bros.! -  
\- La tua storia?- Rispose lei, sgranando gli occhi.- La tua storia?  
Non so se lo hai notato, ma c'era anche una sexy, bellissima, intrigante aspirante attrice nella scena del salvataggio alla villa, e, a meno che tu nell'intimità non metta minigonna e tacchi a spillo, non mi sembrava affatto ispirata a te!  
E la serie culto che ha dato il via a tutto non si chiama " Vampiro- paranoico- con- manie- di- persecuzione", ma " La cacciatrice di vampiri"!  
Ti fa forse venire in mente qualcosa? -  
\- Si--- che strangolerò Xander Harris!-  
\- Ma se persino Spike si divertiva un mondo!-  
\- Come mai questo non mi sorprende affatto?!-  
\- Oh, va all'inferno!  
NO!  
Non ti azzardare a dire che ci sei già stato perché è vecchie stravecchia e l'hanno persino inserita nel film!-  
\- Io non l'Ho mai detto!-  
\- Non l'hai mai detto?!  
Ma se è il tuo cavallo di battaglia insieme a " io so di cosa sto parlando", pronunciato con l'espressione vissuta e sofferta di chi ha 250 ani!-  
\- Cordelia, io ho 250 anni! E non credevo di arrivare a questa età per ritrovarmi ridicolizzato in un film!-  
\- Un film e due serie televisive di enorme successo- Lo corresse lei.- e non dimentichiamo gli immancabili gadget!-  
Angel reclinò leggermente la testa, lanciandole uno sguardo inquietante.  
\- Non mi dire che sono diventato un pupazzetto di plastica... -  
\- Okay, non te lo dico!-  
\- Così è anche peggio.-  
\- Ma allora che vuoi!-  
\- Voglio andarmene a casa e sbronzarmi!-  
\- Ah, ah.  
Primo non ti puoi bronzare, altrimenti poi ci tocca infilzarti e passare l'aspirapolvere!  
Secondo, Wesley si è perso là dentro e le chiavi della macchina ce le ha lui!-  
\- sono un podista eccezionale!-  
\- e dai! Aspetta un attimo!  
Io voglio almeno un autografo!  
\- Ma un autografo di chi?-  
\- Come di chi?  
Di Angel !-  
Lui provò la netta, inequivocabile sensazione di stare per scoppiare.  
\- Cordelia, ma tu dai i numeri!  
Sono io Angel!-  
\- Nah !- Arricciò il naso lei.- Tu sei solo l'ispiratore, il pretesto!  
Il mito è questo- Continuò, indicando con la mano il cartellone.- E' il cinema che lo crea!  
E' come chiedere: vorresti conoscere Amleto o Mel Gibson? Mi pare ovvio, no?!-  
Angel lasciò ricadere le spalle, completamente spiazzato dall'implacabile logica di Cordelia.  
Da quando era stato tirato a forza fuori dal suo buco si era preparato ad affrontare qualsiasi cosa, ma non questo!  
\- Se ti interessa tanto rendere di pubblico dominio la tua vita e la mia scrivi un libro! - Esclamò.- E' più dignitoso!-  
Cordelia sbuffò.  
\- Oh, non sono brava a mettere in fila le parole.  
E poi ormai nn lo potrei più fare. I diritti ce li ha Xander!-  
\- Che cosa?! - Tuonò lui.- Mi stai dicendo che Xander Harris ha i diritti sulla storia della mia vita?!-  
Cordelia indietreggiò leggermente, ma l'espressione del suo splendido colto era di totale, assoluto candore.  
\- Bè, tecnicamente si.-  
\- Cordelia!-  
\- Sarebbe stato uno spreco assurdo, tu non l' avresti mai sfruttata!  
\- Certo che no!-  
\- E allora che male c'è se ci guadagniamo un po' noi?-  
\- Noi!- Esclamò Angel, avanzando di un passo. - Che vuol dire noi?-  
\- Bè, la prima serie andava così bene, e il tuo personaggio era molto amato, sai, veramente molto amato...-  
\- Sto aspettando la parte in cui mi dici che non c'entri niente con questa storia!-  
\- Bè, Xander aveva bisogno di spunti...-  
\- Cordelia...-  
Un altro passo.  
\- Gli ho dato solo qualche idea! Niente più che inezie...-  
\- Che genere di inezie?-  
Ancora un passo a cui Cordelia rispose indietreggiando a sua volta.  
\- Oh, bè, particolari, così... tanto per dar succo alla storia...-  
\- Del tipo?-  
Cordelia sollevò le sopracciglia, mentre lo spazio libero dietro di lei finiva, bloccandola con la schiena contro il manifesto.  
Aprì la bocca. Poi la richiuse. Poi la aprì di nuovo.  
\- Mandy...-  
\- NO!- Angel si bloccò, come se lo avessero fulminato.  
\- Ohhh, Angel... tanto non lo sa nessuno che sei tu!-  
\- Lo so io che sono io! E lo sa Xander, e lo sa Giles, e lo sai tu, e lo sa Buffy... Oh mio Dio ... -  
\- Vabbè, magari loro si, ... ma Xander ha cambiato i luoghi... nessuno potrà mai risalire a te... ha cambiato anche i nomi9....-  
\- Il mio no!-  
\- Perché tu gli stai antipatico!-  
\- Non poteva spararmi e farla finita?!-  
\- Quante storie!  
Dopotutto l'Angel del film è un eroe!-  
\- Un eroe?E' una specie di baccalà senza espressione che passa le ore al buoi rimuginando sul suo passato! Che cosa ha a che fare con me?-  
Di nuovo, le sopracciglia di Cordelia si sollevarono, perdendosi quasi nell'attaccatura dei capelli.  
\- Eh... oh... dunque... tu venerdì sera dov'eri?-  
\- Che cosa c'entra?-  
\- Dov' eri?-  
\- A casa.-  
\- A fare?-  
\- Niente... pensavo...  
\- Al... buoi?-  
\- Mm...-  
\- Appunto!-  
\- Io non sono così!-  
\- Tu sei identico e preciso, ti rode e ti nascondi dietro un dito come un coniglio!  
Guarda me! Mi lamento io?!-  
Ti sei interpretata da Charisma Carpenter!-  
Ah, tu sei rimasto a Sara Bernard, ma Charisma Carpenter la conosci!-  
\- Mm... è sui manifesti.-  
\- Si, come no, e io sono candidata all'Oscar!-  
\- Invitami alla cerimonia.-  
\- Ah , ah!.  
\- Non cercare di aggirare l'ostacolo, Cordelia.  
Il succo della situazione è che tu e Xander Harris avete trasformato in una farsa non solo delle vite, ma anche selle missioni che non sacre, destinate a scrivere la storia di gente innocente...-  
\- E bla, bla bla! Dimmi quando posso svegliarmi...-  
\- Cordelia, ti dicono niente le parole Morale, correttezza, riserbo...-  
\- Angel, ti dicono niente le parole soldi, vestiti nuovi, un computer decente, un 'imbiancata a casa?-  
\- Morivi di fame e non me ne sono mai accorto?-  
Cordelia fece una smorfia, ma non si lasciò zittire.  
\- E poi, questa era una sfida!-  
\- Avevo bisogno di una sfida? Se me lo avessi chiesto ti avrei insegnato a usare la spada!-  
\- Per ridurmi le braccia come un camionista e le mani tutte calli? No, grazie!-  
\- Invece in questo modo...-  
\- In questo modo ho messo da parte qualcosa e mi sono pure divertita a vedere un po' che cosa si inventavano.-  
\- Cordelia, spiegami bene, tu hai sempre seguito la serie e non mi hai mai detto niente?-  
La ragazza roteò gli occhi, e un brivido di puro e semplice panico percorse la schiena di Angel.  
Avrebbe preferito affrontare una schiera di demoni Deevak piuttosto che aggiungere una sola parola a quella conversazione.  
\- Ehm...- Cordelia esitò un attimo.  
Poi gli sparò in pieno petto.  
\- Io nei ritagli di tempo gestisco il fan club ufficiale!-  
\- Non poso crederci! - gridò quasi lui. Se non fosse stato un vampiro il colpo lo avrebbe certamente ucciso.  
\- Il modo migliore per non dare nell'occhio è stare in prima linea!- Si difese lei, tendendo le mani come per impedirgli di avvicinarsi troppo.  
\- Il miglior modo per non dare nell'occhio è non andare a raccontare i fatti miei a Xander Harris!  
\- Certo che ce l'hai proprio con Xander!  
Lui ha solo dato qualche storia, se la serie non ti piace prenditela con chi ci ha lavorato su!-  
\- decapitare tutta la Warner Bros? - Angel sollevò un sopracciglio e attese un istante in silenzio.- Meglio impiccare Xander!... e tagliare la lingua ai complici!-  
\- Grande!  
Ehi, toc toc, c'è qualcuno in casa?  
Rewind... forse non hai afferrato prima, ma questi ti hanno trasformati in un eroe!-  
\- io non voglio essere un eroe!-  
\- Si, si, tu vuoi solo il perdono, vuoi solo scontare i tuoi peccati!  
Bè, guardala da questo lato. Anche questo è un modo per scontare!-  
\- No, così ho scontato un secolo in anticipo!-  
\- E non rischi più di perdere l'anima...-  
Angel si fermò a bocca aperta.  
Ma stava davvero fermo dotto la pioggia, davanti a un cinema di Los Angeles, a discutere della sua anima con Cordelia?  
Gli venne il dubbio di meritarsi ampiamente tutto quello che gli stava capitando!  
\- ... non voglio neanche sentire...-  
\- Perché ogni volta che ti sentirai pericolosamente felice ti basterà pensare che milioni di persone ti guardano camminare sui muri tutte le settimane e vedrai che ti passerà ogni velleità di gioia!-  
\- Che cosa faccio io tutte le settimane?!.  
Se Cordelia fosse stata solo un po' più vicina, anima o non anima, amica a non amica, l'avrebbe sbranata!  
\- Bè- Esclamò lei per nulla impressionata dalla sua espressione.- hanno un po'... enfatizzato le tue innegabili potenzialità...-  
\- Non- farmelo- ripetere- ancora! Che cosa faccio io secondo questi schizofrenici squilibrati?!-  
\- Sorvolando sul fatto che non conosco schizofrenici che non siano anche squilibrati... okay, okay, cammini sui muri!-  
\- Oh, Dio, osino diventato l'Uomo ragno!-  
\- Ma senza calzamaglia rossa e blu!-  
\- Ci mancherebbe solo questo!-  
\- Xander lo aveva pure proposto...  
\- Basta! Trova il modo di far cessare immediatamente tutto questo!-  
\- E come ?  
Do fuoco alle bobine o preferisci le abitazioni degli attori?-  
\- Eh, comincia dai protagonisti assoluti!-  
\- Non saremo un po' gelosi?-  
\- Di un baccalà che si diverte a stendere le donne facendo ondeggiare il suo cappotto?-  
Cordelia sbatté le palpebre, e gli lanciò uno sguardo dalla testa ai piedi.  
\- Ti ho mai raccontato come di ha detto una volta Doyle del tuo cappotto?-  
\- Il mio cappotto serve per il freddo, non per fare coreografia!-  
\- Giusto. Dovessi prenderti una bronchite... oh, no, aspetta, tu i bronchi non ce li hai!-  
\- Ce li ho!-  
\- Ma non li usi. Grande differenza!-  
Angel lanciò un'occhiata la sua destra, dove una piccola fiumana di gente in abito da sera si stava riversando fuori dal cinema, proteggendosi dalla pioggia da soli o con l'aiuto degli autisti che tenevano loro aperte le portiere di grosse auto di lusso.  
Una smorfia di disgusto gli salì al volto, mentre alle sue orecchia di vampiro arrivavano, nitidi eppure mescolati gli uni agli altri, i singoli commenti di ognuno di quei ricchi membri del Jet Set che non avevano null'altro da afre che partecipare alla stupida prima di uno stupido film tratto da una stupida serie televisiva.  
Si corresse, due stupide serie televisive, senza dimenticare gli immancabili gadget!-  
\- ecco!- Esclamò Cordelia esasperata.- Mi hai fatto perdere gli autografi!  
E non c'è nemmeno Xander a presentarmi qualche pezzo grosso! Quando gli ho detto che ti avrei portato a forza mi ha subito infamata che non poteva venire...-  
\- Chissà come mai...- Sibilò lui.  
\- Angel... ricordati che hai un 'anima da qualche parte...-  
\- e non mi sbaglio quel tipo del film ce l'ha l'anima, ma la rabbia lo fa scendere parecchio in basso...-  
\- Ma quello...- Cordelia gli sorrise nervosamente.- è solo un film...  
\- Fedele però...-  
\- No, no, Assolutamente! Non ha niente a che fare con te!-  
\- No? Mi pareva di aver capito che Xander è stato molto preciso nella sua vendetta trasversale, e tu gli hai dato il resto!  
... Mandy, vero?...-  
\- Eh... ma tu non mi daresti mai fuoco, andandotene poi nella notte come nel telefilm...-  
\- No! Io ti darei fuoco e resterei a controllare che bruci!  
\- Se aggrotti ancora un po' la fronte ci credo!-  
Si fermò, guardandolo per un attimo, poi un largo sorriso, uno dei suoi bellissimi sorrisi, le si dipinse sulle labbra.  
\- ...no...- Esclamò.- non ci credo!-  
E senza dargli il tempo di ritrarsi gli prese il volto fra le mani e gli scoccò un sonoro bacio sulla guancia.  
Angel sgranò gli occhi, e dopo un attimo lasciò crollare le spalle.  
\- Cordelia...- Mormorò.- questo non è corretto...-  
Lei arricciò il naso.  
\- Sono una donna.  
In 250 annui non hai ancora imparato che non esiste una cola donna al mondo che rispetti le regole?  
Suo malgrado, Angel le sorrise.  
\- Se vuoi intrecciare qualche proficua relazione d'affari e meglio che ti sbrighi...- Mormorò.  
\- E tu...-  
\- No! Non ci contare!-  
Cordelia si schernì con le mani.  
\- Okay, okay, stai calmo!  
Dammi mezz'ora... almeno... e poi te ne puoi tornare nel tuo antro oscuro con i pipistrelli appesi alle pareti a ...-  
\- Cordelia...-  
\- Vado! Sto andando! Ora mi vedi, ora non mi vedi più!  
E... oh oh! -  
Angel lasciò andare il più inutile, enorme, esasperato sospiro della sua vita, e con gli occhi seguì la direzione dello sguardo di lei.  
Non era possibile... non sarebbe mai finita quella serata da incubo?!  
\- Ehm... io sto andando!- Ripeté Cordelia, saltando letteralmente via prima che lui potesse fare o dire qualsiasi cosa, e correndo a piccoli passi verso il cinema da cui gli ultimi ospiti stavano ormai uscendo.  
Andandosi9 quasi a scontrare con Spike.  
Angel lo vide arrivare, chiedendosi quale atroce peccato del suo passato stese scontando in quel momento, ma dopo un attimo si rispose che doveva essere il più terribile che avesse mai commesso.  
In vita sua non aveva mai visto Spike così allegro.  
Si fregava le mani come se avesse appena vinto alla lotteria, ma l'espressione con cui si dirigeva a passo spedito verso di lui era più simile a quella di un gatto che si avvicini al topo.  
Angel sperò atrocemente che quel sorriso divertito gli anchilosasse la mascella, ma evidentemente non accadde, perché era ancora perfettamente in grado di parlare quando gli batté sonoramente una mano sulla spalla... solo per quello lo avrebbe volentieri attaccato al muro come una zanzara molesta... e poi prese a girargli intorno in quel modo che aveva sempre avuto il potere di farlo andare in bestia.  
\- Ehilà, Angelus!- Esclamò, soddisfatto e giulivo.- Cosa c'è, non ti è piaciuto lo spettacolo?  
O il fusto là dentro ha troppo sex appeal per i tuoi gusti?  
Nella scena con la bionda mi arrivava la tua invidia fino in galleria!-  
\- E a me arrivavano le tue risate beote!  
\- Beote... che termine desueto... adatto a una stradina di Galway del 17...-  
\- Sparisci!- Gli gridò contro lui.- Ora!-  
Il sorriso di Spike anziché spegnersi, si accentuò.  
\- E dai, Angel- Esclamò.- calmati!  
Beviti una coppa di sangue di capra... sfoglia una margherita - Gli passò di fianco.- ... cammina sui muri...-  
Angel ringhiò, roteando sui se stesso e cercando di artigliargli la gola, ma Spike scattò all'indietro, ritraendosi con un balzo.  
\- Ehi, uomo!- Esclamò una voce davanti a lui.- Vuoi staccarmi la testa?!-  
Angel si voltò di nuovo, ma Spike si era già allontanato, camminando all'indietro e salutandolo allegramente aprendo e chiudendo la mano.  
Controllando a stendo l'impulso di corrergli dietro, Angel lasciò andare un nuovo sospiro, e si girò ancora.  
\- Scusa...- Mormorò, mentre l'ira piano piano scemava.  
Fermo a pochi passi da lui, Doyle scosse le spalle. E con il pollice indicò il cinema illuminato a festa.  
_ Cordelia mi ha detto che forse avevi bisogno di una faccia da prendere a pugni.-  
Angel non rispose.  
\- Bè, Continuò Doyle, indicandosi il volto con entrambe le mani.- dove la trovi una meglio della mi9a"!Ti avverto però che potresti anche farti male tu...-  
Angel avvertì un 'improvvisa voglia di sorridere, come gli accadeva soltanto con Doyle. Ma si trattenne in nome del suo orgoglio ferito.  
\- Tu ne sapevi qualcosa?- Chiese al suo amico, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
Doyle sollevò le sopracciglia, scrollando le spalle con espressione colpevole.  
\- Lo sai... non riesco a dirle di no...  
\- Doyle ...- Esclamò Angel, che non sapeva più nemmeno se cedere alla rabbia che restava o alla stanchezza.- Ti hanno fatto morire!-  
\- Uomo, mi hanno trasformato in un eroe! Io, ti rendi conto!-  
Angel lo guardò accigliato.  
\- Tu sei un eroe...-  
\- Nah- Gli rispose lui, sorridendo.- sono solo l'amico dell'eroe, e mi va bene così... però è carino vedersi sullo schermo e immaginare di poterlo essere davvero...-  
Finalmente, Angel lasciò che il sorriso gli affiorasse sulle labbra, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla di Doyle.  
Ma quel pazzo dal passato traumatizzato aveva potuto immaginare di far morire Doyle?  
Quale folle aveva potuto immaginare che lui lo avrebbe lasciato morire?  
Proprio lui... il suo amico.  
Di tutte le idiozie che aveva visto su quello schermo e aveva sentito su quella assurda serie televisiva, quella era la crudeltà che più lo aveva colpito.  
Che più lo aveva fatto infuriare.  
\- Andiamo, uomo!- Esclamò Doyle, inclinando leggermente la testa .- La notte è giovane, la città è grande, ci sono un mucchio di stelle, anche se da qui non si vedono... potrebbe essere la sera più balorda della nostra vita!-  
\- Doyle...-  
\- Baldoria, avventura, follie...-  
\- ... te lo ricordi che cosa dobbiamo fare domani mattina...-  
\- Okay, okay,...- Lo interruppe lui.- folle nottata commutata in " un libro e una tazza di latte bollente"... o di sangue bollente... o di qualunque cosa tu voglia...-  
Angel attese un istante, poi sorrise di nuovo.  
\- No. Ma torniamo presto.-  
\- Uomo- Esclamò Doyle , battendogli una mano sulla schiena.- Sei un mito!-  
\- Prima un eroe, adesso un mito... finirò con il montarmi la testa.-  
\- Oh, ci penso io a questo!  
Aspettiamo solo che torni Cordelia...-  
\- se4mpre che non si sia persa nei meandri del Jet set o si sia fatta incantare da qualche star in smoking.-  
\- Cordy!- Esclamò Doyle, sgranando i suoi occhi trasparenti.- Se li fuma tutti quegli idioti!  
\- In effetti sono loro a farmi pena, e...-  
\- Oh, scusi!- Esclamò un uom0o, subito dopo aver urtato la sua spalla.  
Normalmente, Angel non ci avrebbe nemmeno fato caso, ma stavolta era diverso.  
Istintivamente, strinse gli occhi, e lanciò all' umano che era appena passato uno sguardo che avrebbe disintegrato una parete di acciaio.  
Almeno a giudicare dalla faccia che fece l'altro.  
Era alto... almeno quanto lui, e robusto, e stava camminando con altri due tizi, anche loro in abito da cerimonia.  
L'espressione minacciosa di Angel lo aveva colpito, o forse era il suo aspetto ad averlo fatto, poiché per un attimo rimase a fissarlo. Poi si voltò, e si voltò ancora, per guardarlo di nuovo.  
Infine, scosse la testa, e tornò a camminare, gesticolando e parlando a raffica con un 'espressione nella voce che tradiva il suo sorriso.  
Angel lo guardò andar via, il cappotto scuro che gli ondeggiava alle spalle.  
Aveva talmente detestato quell'uomo...  
Gli aveva scaricato addosso tutto il suo risentimento e il suo imbarazzo per quella storia assurda.  
Eppure quasi n0on aveva pensato che esistesse davvero. E ora che gli era passato così vicino anche il resto della sua rabbia se n'era andata. Portata via dalla pioggia che continuava a scendere piano.  
\- Ma io sono davvero così?- Mormorò.  
Doyle allungò il colo, sbirciando David Boreanaz oltre le spalle di Angel.  
\- Noo! Non ti somiglia affatto!-  
Angel guardò il suo amico,. Che gli ricambiò l'occhiata con un' altra delle sue inimitabili alzate di sopracciglia.  
Doyle.  
Il miglio amico che potesse sognare... e il peggior bugiardo sulla faccia della terra.


End file.
